Lost but Found
by Dahlia-ailhaD
Summary: Bella is turned, and then changes her mind about Edward when she meets a new vampire named Paul. How will Edward cope, and will he fall for the newest 'new girl' in school? And what is her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Set at Pre-Breaking Dawn. Bella becomes a vampire, (No pregnancy and Volturi confrontation) But she changes more than just her appearacne, reflexes, and food consumption. Will have an OC in future.) **

_*********************Not the owner of Twilight, characters, or any quotes used, just borrowing characters for an interesting story.*************************************_

"Bella where are you? Just let me talk to you in person. You can't mean this," Edward pleaded over the phone.

"I'm sorry Edward, I love you, and I always will, but I was wrong. You were the love of my human life, being a vampire has changed things, changed me, I can't explain it," Bella said sadly.

Edward quietly held the phone for what seemed like ages. "Are you sure?" he finally whispered.

"Yes, I 'm in love with Paul, there is no denying my feelings anymore. I'm sorry that I'm hurting you, if I could change my feelings I would….I just can't, and I know that if I leave him now I will regret it forever. It will hurt too badly." Bella whispered.

Edward sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, "Well then all I can ask is that you be happy. I will always love you Isabella Marie Swan, until the day I no longer exist. "

Bella whispered hurriedly, "Promise me one thing?"

"Anything," Edward answered.

"Don't do anything rash, don't try to find a way to end your life, I couldn't bear knowing it was my fault," Bella pleaded.

"I promise, and I only promise because if there's any chance you'll change your mind, I'll be here, waiting for you."

"Thank you, and goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye my Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward stood outside for what seemed like ages.

Alice slowly opened the door and peeked outside, "Edward?"

Edward stood quiet for about 2 more minutes and then quietly said, "It's ok Alice."

Alice leapt outside and threw her arms around his chest, since it was as high as she could reach. "Oh my goodness Edward I'm so sorry about Bella. I'm sorry I didn't see it coming until she called you, maybe if I was paying attention to her better I could have seen, I could have told you, at least got you ready…. I'm so sorry..." she cried softly.

Edward put and arm around her shoulder, "It's not your fault Alice, and even if you did see it, it wouldn't have lessened the blow. She made up her mind, there's nothing I can do to change it," he said stiffly.

Alice's eyes went blank, "Its ok you'll get through it….in time."

Edward nodded and slowly walked back into the house. "I hope your right."

Jasper stiffened as Edward came into the room; he turned and looked at him with sad eyes.

Edward nodded toward Jasper, "Thank you, and I'm sorry…"

Esme raced over and enveloped him into a tight hug, "Oh my Edward," she said sadly. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. Edward hugged Esme back and gave Carlisle a half smile.

"I'm going to go upstairs for a bit." Edward detached from Esme and walked up the stairs slowly.

He got into his room and shut the door, turning on La lus que Lente, by Debussy. He sat there staring out of the window, replaying the phone conversation over and over in his head, choking back a sob whenever he came across the part, "Yes, I'm in love with Paul."

Paul, Paul, Paul… that name would haunt him forever, reminding him of what he once had, and after all the trials and tribulation, and succumbing to her wanting to be a vampire, and after all that she left. Edward put his head down into his hands, and rocked back and forth slowly.

He thought about all the questions about where Bella was, school was going to be interesting, next week


	3. Chapter 3

_*********************Not the owner of Twilight, characters, or any quotes used, just borrowing characters for an interesting story.*************************************_

2 Weeks later…..

Edward pulled up into the school parking lot, and winced at all the thoughts that he was hearing. Jasper reached up and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, we're here for you." Edward took a deep breath, arranged his facial expressions and got out of the car. He waited for Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie to get out of the car also and they walked into the school, students hurriedly moving out of the way to let them past.

First period, no one looked at Edward, but their thoughts were running rampant.

_- I wonder what he did to Bella?-  
- Did he cheat on her?-  
-He probably murdered her and stuck the body somewhere, those Cullen's are just not right.-  
- I wonder if he's looking for a new girlfriend.-  
- He's still so hot…..-\_

He did his best to ignore them, and when the bell rang, as usual, he darted from the room before anyone else could. The next classes were the same until lunch.

Edward felt much more relaxed when he sat down with his tray next to Alice and across from Emmett. He was ignoring most of the thoughts and whispers that were coming from all over the cafeteria.

Emmett nudged Rosalie who cleared her throat loud enough for only the vampires to hear. Edward looked up and then tensed with the thoughts he heard.

-Come on Mike you can do this. Do it for Bella. He made her leave.-

He finally reached the table and coughed, "Excuse me Cullen; I would like to have a word with you."

Edward got up slowly, and turned around with the most dreadful look on his face, and stared into Mike Newton's eyes. "What." He growled.

Mike's face went suddenly pale and his breath labored, "I…I…ummm Edward….uhhh… Mr. Cullen… erm I was….Bella….gone…and, well, boyfriend….you where….why?" he stumbled over his words and quickly tore his gaze from Edwards piercing one.

Edward leaned his face forward, getting closer to Mike, who was rooted to the spot, and whispered, "I. Don't. Know. She left me, end of story." Edward turned around and sat back down.

Mike stood there for a few more seconds and looked like he was about to say something else when Emmett stood up and crossed his arms. Mike's eyes got large as he whipped around and sped back to his seat and put his forehead down onto the table.

Alice reached over and patted Edward on the back.


	4. Chapter 4

_*********************Not the owner of Twilight, characters, or any quotes used, just borrowing characters for an interesting story.*************************************_

**(A/N This was way longer than I expected....guess i'm getting long winded.)**

The next month.

Alice skipped gracefully into the living room with Jasper close behind. It was an hour before they would be leaving for school. "So guess what?" she proclaimed to Rosalie and Emmett who were on the couch and Edward who was at the piano. Before anyone could answer, "There's a new new girl starting school today, though she's a bit fuzzy." She frowned.

Edward looked up at her, seeing her vision, "That's odd. I've never seen your vision come out so out of focus."

Emmett laughed, "New girl huh?" Rosalie frowned and got up, "Let's just hope our dear brother doesn't fall for this human and completely mess up our lives….again."

"Rosalie," Esme reprimanded, and walked over to Edward, "Don't mind her dear."

Edward smiled warmly at Esme and whispered, "Thanks mom. Well let's head to school." They pulled up into the parking lot, and got out, they all hung out around the car waiting like the other students.

Edward was listening to what the kids had found out about this new girl and relaying it to his family.

_-Apparently she inherited a fortune and lives alone.-  
- I wonder if she is a model like Newton said.-  
-I'm so going to be her best friend, especially if she is rich.-_

Edward shook his head, "Rosalie might have some competition." Emmet chuckled and stopped quickly when Rosalie gave him a death glare.

"Whoa look at that car!" someone shouted as blue Aston Martin DB9 pulled into the lot.

Emmett raised an eyebrow in appreciation, Rosalie frowned, and Alice giggled, "The girl's got style."

The girl sat there behind her tinted windows, looking at all the people watching her, "Great…" she sat there for a few more moments until it was obvious they we're waiting for her. She turned to the backseat of the car and grabbed a hoodie, pulling it on and the hood low over her head, she pulled on some large dark sunglasses, though there was no hint of sunlight apparent, and stepped out of the car. She had taken all of 4 steps before Mike Newton had walked up and extended his hand, "Mike Newton! You must be Dawn."

Dawn stood there and looked at him through her shades for a few seconds before quickly shaking his hand and muttering "Nice to meet you," and took off into the school looking for the office.

Dawn got all of her paperwork and headed to her first class that, just so happened to have Mike Newton in it. He waved at her when she stepped in the class; she froze and then grudgingly took the only empty seat right across from him.

At lunch she found a secluded table and sat down to eat, though not touching her food. She was just reading the labels until Mike, along with Jessica, Angela, Ben, and Eric sat down around her. Dawn sighed and put on her best smile. "Hello."

They all greeted her, and Jessica started talking immediately, though Dawn was more interested in what she was thinking. Actually Dawn could hear everyone's thoughts when she wanted to. She tuned in to those at her table, and she got the same thing in turn from each of them.

_-Why won't she take of her glasses.-  
-Why is she hiding her face.-  
-Is she bald? Maybe scars…-_

Dawn grinned and decided to take off her hoodie and glasses. The entire table went quiet for a few moments and they then nervously started talking again, well everyone except Mike who was drooling.

Dawn had a light caramel complexion with lavender eyes, and long waist length dark hair in deep waves. Her teeth were perfectly straight.

_-Whoa definitely a model.-  
-I have no chance with her.-  
-She is so going to be my best friend.-_

Meanwhile:

Alice whispered, "Wow she is pretty." Rosalie who had been using every ounce of strength in her to not look finally looked over and hissed light enough so that no one could hear. Edward raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Someone's looking a little green."

Rosalie snapped her head toward him all but snarled, "Not even, she's cute at most." Emmett pulled her close to him, "She has nothing on you at all." Her glare broke and she smiled and kissed him.

Edward decided to see what the new girl was thinking. He was actually quite amused by her thoughts.

_-Hmm Angela seems to be the only normal one, though quiet. Ughhh does this girl ever shut up, she is so into herself.-_

Dawn then noticed the Cullens, she studied them for a moment and then froze. She whispered to Jessica, who are they?" Jessica went into full detail without any other prodding. When she finished Dawn shrugged and turned away from them, though she did decide to listen to their thoughts.

Edward frowned for a second when he heard his own thoughts in her head, Alice gave him a confused look, but he shook his head.

Dawn was listening intently until she was sure her guess was accurate.

_-Vampires-_

Edward completely froze this time.

_-How does she know? What does she know? She's just a human.-_

Dawn slowly turned and looked at Edward, knowing he had heard what she had been thinking; she quickly blocked her thoughts and turned back to the group, joining into the conversation.

Edward leaned into the family and told them what he had heard and how she stopped him from hearing her thoughts at vampire speed. Hey all looked at each other worried, and one by one they got up and left the lunchroom. Dawn didn't even glance in their direction.

Edward relayed what happened to Carlisle once they were outside. He then got off of the phone and looked at Alice; she nodded, "Tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day Dawn went along to her classes, chatted with the nobodies who wanted to get close to the newest 'cool girl' at school. She darted to her car quickly, hearing that a number of people were going to try and either ask her to hang out or go shopping, or ask her out on a date.

She drove lazily back home, chuckling as the people on the street gaped at her car, and craned their necks to see who the lucky driver was.

She was almost to her condo on the outskirts of town when she heard a number of thoughts.

-She's coming!-

-Sick car!-

Dawn slowed to a stop in her drive way and hesitantly got out. No one showed themselves as she took her time grabbing her bag and slowly yet gracefully, walking to the door and going inside.

After about 5 minutes of putting her things away, she heard a soft tap on the door, she smirked and went to open it. "Hello?" she asked in a slightly confused manner, perfectly as a blonde haired male stood in front of her.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

"But of course doctor," Dawn replied while blocking her mind again.

"So what brings you here to Forks?" Carlisle asked politely while taking in her surroundings.

"Oh I was looking for someone but they've gone, and I decided to stay and finish high school," Dawn said with a dazzling smile.

Carlisle returned the smile, "Have you met my children? Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward?"

"Oh well not officially, but they we're pointed out to me at school."

"Ah yes, and what do you think of them?" Carlisle asked, studying her body language and facial features.

Dawn thought about it for a second, "Well as I said, I didn't exactly meet them. But from what I can tell they look nice enough. Though they do seem to be a bit….different," Dawn added with a shrug.

"Different? How so?" Carlisle said with a curiously interested smirk.

"Well they keep to their own group, kind of like they aren't like the rest of the students. I'm not quite sure why though. Maybe they are different," Dawn finished evenly. "If you don't mind, I do have some homework to attend to. It was nice to meet you Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you for taking the time," Carlisle said walking to the door.

Dawn opened it for him and let him exit, but she bumped his hand as he walked past. He turned quickly to gauge her reaction, but Dawn held none on her face. He stood there for mere seconds confused as to why she didn't react to his cold hard skin.

Dawn looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle regained his composure immediately and replied, "No, nothing at all. Have a good day. I hope to see you again."

"As do I," Dawn said with a smirk and shut the door.

*****

Carlisle sat down with everyone in the family room. "Are you sure you didn't hear any of her thoughts?"

Edward had his head in his hands, "No none at all. She did that at school. As soon as she knew I could hear her, she stopped it."

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair, "She definitely knows something. And I think she was toying with the fact that she knows, that we know, that she knows."

Emmett looked confused, "Can you repeat that?"

Rosalie shook her head at Carlisle to continue, and whispered in Emmett's ear what he meant.

"Ohhh ok gotcha."

Esme sat down on the arm of Carlisle chair, he reflexively put an arm around her waist. "Well she's no immediate danger to us right? Just to herself for knowing…"

Edward heaved a sigh, "I guess we'll have to wait and see if she's going to do anything."

Rosalie frowned, "But what if it's too late?"

Alice shrugged, "What else can we do?"


	6. Chapter 6

_*********************Not the owner of Twilight, characters, or any quotes used, just borrowing characters for an interesting story.*************************************_

**_(A/N Sporry I've been slacking on the uploads....(LM) I have been reprimanded and now I have updated!!! Hope you like it!)_**

The next three days we're sunny and bright, very uncharacteristic for the usual dark and gloomy days of Forks. The students at school reveled in contrast and held many outdoor activities before and after school. As per usual, the Cullen's were nowhere to be seen.

Dawn mingled with the usual kids jockeying for the attention granted to those who stood near her or had the great fortune to hold a conversation with her. She babbled on animatedly, though she was secretly cursing each 'friend' she now had, mostly because she knew what they were thinking. The worst were the boys.

_-I could definitely show her a good time-_

_-I wonder why she wears so much more clothing when it's warmer out….shame I was hoping to see more-_

Dawn laughed and waved, saying she needed to go to study hall for a test, and quickly maneuvered out of the group, keeping her hat low and jacket pulled tight.

Once the bell range she hurried to the parking lot and was driving off before any of the other students had a chance to talk to her. She got home and dashed inside, grabbing some clothes and camping gear and back to her car. The only thing she was thinking about was getting out of this town for the weekend.

She pulled off and headed north and deep into the woods. Dawn parked her car and set up a makeshift camp. When she finished she started to wander, picking up wood for a fire here and there, and humming a soft tune.

Dawn stopped suddenly, turning around quickly she held her breath and looked through the trees. The feeling of someone watching her from a very short distance was obvious, where they were watching her from was not.

"Fine day to go camping don't you think?" said a low velvety voice.

"I agree, though this part of the forest is a tad bit dark, usually it's something a girl camping alone would stay away from," said a louder and more playful voice.

Dawn smirked, realizing who it was, "If you haven't notice, I'm not a typical girl. Besides if you two are the scariest things in here, I'll be just fine," she replied mockingly, turning on her heel and grabbing more wood off the dark forest floor.

Alice stepped into view on the side Dawn, "Yeah why aren't you afraid? Oh sorry I'm Alice Cullen, those two mysterious voices are-"

"Edward and Emmett, and Dawn Fiore," she said smiling and shaking Alice's hand. Alice of course was wearing designer work out material, and ballet inspired shoes that would make hiking painful and slippery.

"Rosalie Hale," Rosalie said from behind Dawn. Dawn turned around and smirked at her. Rosalie had her arms folded and was trying to keep herself from growling at her.

Dawn rolled her eyes and started picking up more pieces of wood, "So what brings you lot out here? Family going camping again?"

Edward was watching her closely with a frown, and after a few seconds responded, "Yes, whenever it's nice out like this Carlisle and Esme take us camping. They're back at camp."

Emmett was frowning at Dawn, "How can you carry so much wood? I mean your little…"

Dawn paused and shrugged, "I'm not a weakling, I don't need big buff boyfriends to do things for me," she said glancing at Rosalie.

Jasper appeared behind Alice, his hand resting on her waist, "You're a very….confident girl," he said more as a statement than a question, throwing Edward a look.

Dawn stood up straight and cocked her head to the side, "You're just now getting that? Well it was fun chatting with you all, but I'm going back to MY camp," she said heading back without waiting for an answer.

She smiled when she heard someone's mind following after her, even though she couldn't hear their movements. "I think you're lost …"

"No, we need to talk. I know your hiding something, and I want to know all that you know or else," the voice said harshly.

Dawn turned around and smiled as her body seemed to shift, she grew and inch taller, and her skin paled, her eyes turning from lavender to golden, the spec of sunlight on her arm making her skin shine like diamonds. "You'll have to catch me first," she said in a voice sounding like tinkling bells. She turned and disappeared into the forest at vampire speed.


	7. Chapter 7

*************************Don't Own Twilight or the original characters.....yada yada yda****************************

Dawn released a burst of laughter as she took off in a sporadic race through the woods,  
changing directions and speeds at the blink of an eye. She was enjoying the chase more than the idea of getting away. In fact, she knew she would be caught sooner or later, since Edward was merely yards away from her. His only deterrence from catching her was her swift movements propelling her in random directions that he couldn't foresee since she had closed her mind to him when she was accosted in the woods by the family.

"I'm not going to let you get away," he called firmly to Dawn.

Dawn didn't respond for a few moments, and then stopped running completely, causing Edward to tackle her into the base of a large tree, sending a onslaught of leaves to rain down upon them.

"Well that was totally unnecessary..." Dawn said pointedly, shoving Edward's legs from their perch upon her stomach.

Edward frowned as he sprang to his feet within a millisecond, "And stopping like that whilst being chased was an incredibly smart thing to do," he said irritably, while shaking the leaves out of his impossibly perfect tousle of bronze hair.

Dawn stayed at the base of the tree, lounging back against it while she also removed leaves from her dark waist-length hair. "So what do you want?" she asked casually, as if her changing from human to vampire in the blink of an eye was a everyday occurrence.

Edward stood quietly for a moment, wrestling with which question to ask her first and started lamely with, "Your a vampire..."

Dawn frowned at him for a second, hoping he was joking and then rolled her eyes, "Thank you Captain Obvious. Now how about a question that requires a level of intelligence higher than a doorknob?"

Edward stared at her for a few moments, no emotions showing on his face, until slowly, the look of annoyance took center stage. He turned to leave, but then turned back as quickly, "How did you change? And why can't I read your mind anymore?" he said quickly, though it pained him to do so after her taunting.

Dawn, who wasn't looking at Edward, sat quiet for a few moments, idly drawing in the dirt with a twig she had found."I don't know how I can do what can do, but I can. I never really questioned it, just one day I fell asleep and woke up human. And from then on I could switch between the two. As for the mind reading. I could somewhat do it when I was fully human. It would give me horrible headaches. Migraines, doctors called them, though I didn't tell them I was hearing thoughts of others in my head. I didn't want to be labeled crazy...." she finished quietly, her eyes blazed. Dawn had said more than she wanted to, revealing herself to a stranger, let alone a vampire stranger was not something she wanted to do, especially about her past.

Edward was quiet, thinking about her words. He raised an eyebrow when he saw anger flash across her face, and thought it would be prudent not to ask her anymore questions.

"Wise choice," she mumbled, and tossed the twig away. "Well I'm gonna go now. Nice talking to you, I guess."


End file.
